Clyde&Rani: Trapped In Your Heart
by IAmTitanium
Summary: After holding in their feelings for so long, when they get put into a life or death situation, Clyde Langer and Rani Chandra's feelings are confessed. Is this the start of something new?


The golden glow shone over Bannerman Road as daytime had already made its appearance. A teenage girl with a hint of colour added to her skin with her black hair tied up into a ponytail walked out of her house as she walked along the footpath of her front garden carrying a full black bin liner by her side as she put it out onto the street. As she bent down to put the bin liner onto its destination, at the corner of her eye she spotted a bright yellow car pull up onto the drive of 42 Bannerman Road; where Sarah Jane Smith lives.

The girl smiled as the car reversed and as it came to a halt, a middle aged woman who looked in at least her 50's came out of No.42 with open arms as a teenage boy who was the same age as the girl with brown hair and wearing blue jeans and a checked shirt came out of the car. As for the woman, she was rather good looking for her age. She had fair brown hair which reached down to the top of her neck, a red lipstick with a slight touch of makeup.

She was Sarah Jane Smith. And that boy was her son, well adopted. Long story. The girl smiled as she witnessed the mother and son reunion.

"Luke!" She ran across the road with a smile on her face which showed her sparkling white teeth as she headed towards him.

"Rani!" He blurted out with a smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug. Rani hugged him tightly with a smile on her face.

"I missed you," she said as she pulled away.

"I missed you too!"

Rani smiled, "So how's Uni?"

"No, no," Sarah Jane interrupted. "Let's discuss all this over a nice cup of tea!"

Luke and Rani beamed at Sarah Jane as they started to follow her inside the house.

"Lukey!"

Sarah Jane, Luke and Rani turned around to see a boy the same age as Luke and Rani with short black hair and with the same tone of skin as Rani. He was coming towards them with a cheeky grin painted on his face.

"Clyde!"

Luke and Clyde smiled as Clyde approached him to do their special handshake.

"How's life dude?" Clyde wondered.

"Pretty cool," Luke replied along with the movements of a gangster in which Sarah Jane and Rani laughed at.

"Come on," Sarah Jane announced with a bubbly bounce to her voice, "A cup of tea is in order."

Sarah Jane entered the house as the three teenagers smiled at one another before following her inside. They entered the living room which had big green comfy sofas with bright red cushions.

"Make yourselves at home," Sarah Jane told them as she left the room to enter the kitchen.

Luke plonked himself in the armchair and sighed, "It's so good to be home!"

Rani and Clyde took up a sofa each and the three of them just chilled out.

"So how long are you staying for?" Clyde questioned Luke.

"For a month," Luke answered.

"It's not the same without you Luke," Rani told him.

"Yeah," Luke admitted, "I do miss this but Uni is good."

"Well you better make the most of it; you only have one more year left!"

"Don't remind me," Luke rolled his eyes.

Clyde looked at Luke strangely, "Something you're not telling us?"

Luke sighed, "I've met this girl."

"Ooooooo Lukey, get in there my son!" Clyde winked at him which made Luke grin a bit.

"Clyde!" Rani looked at Clyde with a raised eyebrow which made Clyde pull his cheeky innocent grin. Rani couldn't help but grin before turning back to Luke. "So this girl, what's her name?"

"Sophie Hills, she's so clever!"

"Well she does go to Uni, Luke!" Clyde told him.

Rani gave the daggers to Clyde. Clyde noticed and smiled innocently before turning back to Luke. Rani slowly moved her hazel brown eyes off of Clyde.

"So what's this girl like?" Rani asked Luke.

"Is she hot?" Clyde wondered. Rani looked at Clyde as he glanced back at her. Rani turned back to Luke as he began to talk.

"She's beautiful and she's funny. She's in all my classes, she's so clever. We always talk and work together. God, she's amazing!"

"What does she look like?" Clyde questioned.

"She has blond hair and blue eyes, she has these beautiful long eyelashes and her makeup is perfect, so perfect. She's so perfect! She has this perfect figure...Ugh! She's gorgeous!"

Clyde laughed high fiving Luke, "Seems like a right Miami Girl, they're always the best!"

Luke smiled at Clyde as Rani looked down. The tension got interrupted when Sarah Jane walked in carrying a tray with 4 cups of teas along with a small plate of digestive biscuits. She placed the full tray on the coffee table.

"So," Sarah Jane sat down, "Tell us about Uni."

Just at that moment, they heard a thundering echo. They looked around the room with their eyes until they spotted that the teas were shaking. Everywhere was shaking. Tension built up in the room that Rani grabbed Clyde's hand and squeezed it. Clyde looked down at the hand and then looked up at Rani. Rani looked at Clyde blushing a little and moved her hand away in embarrassment. She turned to Sarah Jane.

"What is that?"

Slowly, Luke stood up and walked over to the window peeking out of it. His mouth dropped as he stared up at the sky.

"Mum…"

Sarah Jane looked over at Luke then to Clyde and Rani before she stood up and joined Luke at the window sill. Her mouth dropped.

"Oh…my...god…"

Rani started to get worried, "What is it?"

Sarah Jane and Luke didn't say anything, not even a word or sound. Clyde and Rani exchanged looks before they stood up to see what was going on.

One by one, neighbours were walking out of their house and looking up at the sky. A grey spaceship in a shape of a disk was slowly flying over the houses of Bannerman Road, with the red lights flashing.

"Look out," Clyde gulped. "Here comes trouble…"


End file.
